brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege
In the Siege Event, each team has an IKE turret with 30,000 health that they must defend while attempting to destroy the enemy team's IKE. Bolts spawn near the middle of the map. Holding a bolt for a few seconds will transfer the bolt to your IKE turret. At specific intervals during the round, the team with more Bolts will build a siege robot that will attack the enemy IKE. Each IKE has a powerful attack that deals 1000 damage per shot and has an extremely long range, marked by the semicircle around the IKE. You win by destroying the other team's IKE or dealing more damage to it than they did to yours by the end of the match. The more bolts you feed your IKE, the better the robot produced. Each bolt means one level on the robot summoned. All siege robots have 45,000 health regardless of its level, however the damage and speed of the robot increase with level. Useful Brawlers :Pam: Pam's healing station can be important for keeping your team alive while pushing, and because Pam does the most damage in the game per attack, she is also excellent at playing defense against the enemy siege robot. :Jessie: During pushes or defending, enemies tend to group up so her bounce shot can deal high amounts of damage. Jessie's Super is also good for defense and control of the center. :Frank: With his Super, Frank can stun the enemy IKE turret and other enemy Brawlers. Also, while on defense, Frank can stun the enemy siege robot! Although Frank is good for defending and attacking, try to aim your Super so it doesn't destroy walls on your side as it will leave your IKE more open to attack. :Bull: With his Super, Bull can take out a decent amount of the IKE's health by himself. This makes him extremely useful in strategies that disregard the use of siege machines. :El Primo: Similar to Bull, El Primo with his Super can deal a lot of damage to the IKE by himself. He can also jump to bolts wherever they spawn with his Super or jump on a Brawler that is holding a bolt. :Barley: Barley can out-range the IKE turret with his Super which can deal 10% to 12% of the health of the IKE turret to it. He is also very good for controlling the center. :Rosa: If her Super is charged/active, the IKE will do minimal damage and Rosa can deal heavy damage with ease. She can also prevent enemies from grabbing the bolts with her Super. :Gene: He can use his Super to pull brawlers with bolts, pull brawlers into the range of the IKE turret, pull the enemy Robot, or pull defending brawlers away from the Robot. :Dynamike: He can be used for control and when pushing with your siege bot he can do a lot of damage to the IKE. He can also destroy cover protecting your enemies' brawlers and IKE. :Crow: Crow with his Extra Toxic can weaken the IKE so your push can survive longer. Also, Crow can walk up to a few tiles from the IKE during a push and jump for 5000+ damage. It can also weaken the enemy Siege Robot. :Tick: Tick is very useful because he is able to provide a lot of control to allow his team to collect bolts. He can help his team trap opponents with a lot of bolts. His Super can knock the Robot back and also momentarily stun him. He also does quite a bit of damage during a team push. :Bibi: Bibi is very useful in both defense, offense, and collecting bolts. Her Super out-ranges the IKE turret and her main attack when her Home Run bar is charged can easily push away enemy Robots so your team has more time to defeat it before it reaches your IKE turret. The attack can also be helpful to push away any opponent that tries to collect a bolt. :8-BIT: 8-BIT can do a lot of damage on his own to the IKE turret, and enemy Robots using his damage booster. With or without the damage booster, his main attacks deal a lot of damage and can keep opponents at bay. Also, his Extra Life can help him respawn instantly when attacking the IKE turret without a siege bot, allowing him to come back with invincibility and continue attacking. Having his Super charged for this strategy is suggested so that you can do more damage. :Penny: Penny's mortar is a good tool for damaging the IKE turret as the mortar's range out-ranges the IKE turret, allowing it to attack from outside the IKE turret's range. Both of Penny's Star Powers are good too; Last Blast can do a number on both the IKE turret and enemies nearby while Balls of Fire can add extra damage to the IKE turret and nearby enemies. She should place her Super in the side of the IKE turret's range since the cannon can shoot it. Tips *Controlling the center area of the map is very important. Keep enemy Brawlers away while your team collects bolts as they appear. *Team pushes are significant. Do not rely on your Robot too much. Supporting it during a siege is critical to winning the match. *When your robot is about to spawn, stay behind it and attack from there, otherwise you risk being killed and pushed back to the start, which will remove you from the team push. *The IKE turret attacks whichever Brawler is closest to it. Never get closer to it than your siege robot. *Try to distract the opponents' siege robot by spawning turrets/bears or getting close to it to let it damage you instead of your IKE turret. *Penny's turret out-ranges the IKE turret. She can deal some damage to it without a siege robot to protect her. *A strategy you could use with a team would be to try and get one bolt less than the enemies when the first siege robot spawns so that you can stack your bolts on the second or third robot to quickly win the game since the enemy bolt count is set back to zero when an enemy siege robot is spawned. Do this only during the first Siege, as most teams will only have 2-4 Bolts when the Siege Robot spawns, so the Robot will not be that strong. If you use this stacking tactic when it is the second to last Siege, it may be too late and the Siege Robot may be too strong, possibly making your team lose. *Depending on the amount of health that remains after your team's siege, it may be advantageous to ignore bolts and simply land shots on the turret directly to finish it off. *Place Bo's land mines in front of the enemy siege robot. When the mines explode, it stuns the robot for a second, giving time for the IKE turret and your team to attack it. *Every ten bolts collected will change the Siege Bot's appearance and speed the next time it comes out; until level 40. The Siege Bot's appearance will change via a translucent tint, similar to the Robo Boss's in the ticketed event Boss Fight. The color change is in this particular order Levels 0-9: no tint; Levels 10-19: deep purple tint; Levels 20-29: red tint; Levels 30-39: yellow tint; Level 40+: white tint. *Rosa can enter IKE range while taking minimal damage with her Super on, it is good to deal more damage when all 3 sieges have finished, in order to win. *Gene's Super is useful in offense, defense, and control of the center. Gene's Super can be activated just a second before the enemy team's Siege Robot reaches your IKE, to pull it away from the IKE, giving you, your team, and your IKE more time to destroy it. Gene's Super can also be used to pull enemy brawlers with bolts into the IKE's range, killing them in a matter of seconds. Gene's Super can be used in offense, as it can pull defending brawlers away from the Siege Robot to hinder their defense. *If you have Bull's and El Primo's Star Power who have their Super, it is possible to completely take out the IKE. If no one is defending the IKE you can jump with El Primo and once he is in the middle of his jump, Bull dashes in and takes enough damage to activate his Star Power. El Primo goes directly on the safe so he can take for Bull and so Bull can also do make damage which allows you to finish off the IKE for 100%-0% if done correctly. *If Penny has her Last Blast, she can throw her turret next to the IKE if there is nothing defending it, and when it dies, all bombs will hit the IKE, dealing about a lot of damage. *Sometimes when your siege robot is ahead to attack the enemy's IKE, it is not really beneficial to kill enemies, especially for the occasion when siege robot is quite far away from IKE. They will use their immune time and block the robot's way. *An effective team that can be good is Pam, Jessie, and any other tank brawler. Pam with her Mama's Squeeze can be over powered if placed by the IKE. With Jessie's Shocky, her turret would be unstoppable as well. If the turret attacks and Jessie keeps attack while the tank does a lot of damage, your chances of winning will be higher. *It is possible to destroy the IKE without a siege bot. Use El Primo, Rosa, and Bull. Charge your Supers, then go to the IKE. Have El Primo use his Super towards the IKE. When he lands, have Bull do the same, with Rosa behind him. If Bull had Berserker, activate it and then have Rosa tank the damage with her Super. Rosa dies first, then El Primo. *If you can, try to use Brawlers who can stop or slow down the bot or the IKE turret. Bea's and Emz's Super can slow down the bot, and if Shelly has the Shell Shock Star Power, she can also slow the bot down. Frank's Super can be especially helpful to stop the bot. Trivia *Before the Summer of Robots update, Siege was different. It was 4 minutes and 30 seconds. This led to double rewards and double trophies loss. **There were 4 sieges, the first in 45 seconds and 1 minute if it was a tie. **The IKE had 40,000 Health and siege bots had 50,000. Siege bots were also a little slower. Category:Events